She's a survivor Ou presque
by Myfictions
Summary: [5x15] On le sait, Katherine est une survivante, même quand elle meurt, elle revit. Sauf que cette fois, il y a comme un petit soucis... TWO-SHOT. (fiction écrite après une looooongue absence )
1. Chapter 1

**Two shot.**

**_["It's not up to me." – Bonnie._**

**_"Then who is it up to? Bonnie?" – Katherine._**

**_"I can't help you, Katherine." – Bonnie._**

**_"What … No, no, no!" – Katherine. ]_**

_Sur ces derniers mots, Katherine fut tirée dans les airs par quelque chose de puissant, très puissant, bien plus puissant qu'elle. Une seconde a suffit pour qu'elle attérisse au beau milieu d'une espèce de forêt sombre, où aucune lumière ne passait à travers les feuilles des arbres. Noir, tout était noir._

"Génial. Il y a quelqu'un?" crit-elle.

_Un grand courant d'air l'a projeta sur un portail noir._

"Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris. C'est ça l'enfer? J'avais plutôt une image plus.. Satirique. Avec des flammes partout, les murs ensanglantés, et tout.. Je dois dire que c'est déçevant. Quoi que.. Non, je ne veux pas prendre le risque de brûler dans les..."

"Oh la ferme chérie." la coupa une voix masculine.

"Ah, mon Dieu!" sursauta Katherine.

"Oui c'est moi, mais tu peux m'appeler Kol." sourit ce dernier.

"Oh, au fait, c'est quoi le contraire de marrant déjà? Ah oui, pas marrant." rétorqua-t-elle. "Kol.. Un des frères louche d'Elijah.." déduis Katherine.

"Surtout le plus beau gosse." rit-il.

"Si beau gosse veut dire comme un vieux amoché, alors oui." sourit-elle, fière d'elle.

"Elle est belle et elle a un bon sens de l'humour en plus! Je me demande comment tu doit être au lit, hehe.."

"Le meilleur coup de toute ta vie, j'en suis certaine. Passons. Tu n'étais pas censé être de l'Autre Côté?"

"Si, et toi? Tu n'es pas Katherine Pierce, la guerrière? Celle qui survit à tout?" rit-il.

"Plus maintenant, mon cher."

"Ou peut-être que tu peux le redevenir.." annonça-t-il.

"Comment ça?" demanda Katherine avec un intérêt particulier.

"Tu vois ce portail? Ce portail sur lequel tu viens de tomber, il peut nous renvoyer chez nous." répondit Kol.

"Mais..? Il y a un mais, je suppose, vu que t'es encore là?"

"Et tu es intelligente en plus de tout ça! Oui, il y a un mais; il faut une formule, ou une potion, ou un truc de sorcière.."

"Et j'ai l'air d'une sorcière? Sincérement? Kol."

"Non, mais on pourrait essayer des choses! Vu qu'à la base tu es une sorcière/voyageuse ou je ne sais trop quoi.." dit Kol.

"Bon écoute, neuneu, si tu veux jouer à ma sorcière bien-aimée, tu vas t'amuser tout seul, ok?"

"J'essaierais et je partirais d'ici tout seul alors.." répondit-il, en faisant un clin d'oeil.

"Uh, ok Kol le Fantastique, on fait quoi?" demanda Katherine.

_Après plusieurs essais virant à la catastrophe, Kol et Katherine essaient maintenant un dernier mélange à base de leurs sang et d'autres choses. Ils versent dans la serrure.._

"Et... Nada. Rien. Rien du tout!" s'énerva Katherine.

"On essaie un autre truc, ma chère!"

"Alors là, non! Non, non, non! Je vais finir par faire exploser ce fichu portail!"

_Alors que Katherine montrait son agaçement à Kol, une grande tempête se ramenait de plus en plus vers ces deux-là._

"Génial, il manquait plus que ça!" criait la jeune femme.

_La tempête était violente. De l'autre côté, le portail se brisa en mille morceaux et un trou se forma; à l'intérieur, une lumière blanchâtre se fit voir._

"Ca a marché! Allons-y!" criait Kol, en tirant Katherine avec lui.

* * *

"Mademoiselle? Mademoiselle, vous allez bien?"

"Uh.. Ah.. Non.. J'ai mal au crâne.." lâcha Katherine.

* * *

"Bonjour.." sourit un homme en parlant à Katherine.

"Je.. Vous.. Aïe.." balbutia Katherine.

"Comment allez-vous?"

"Je.. J'ai mal." répondit-elle.

"Comment vous appelez-vous?"

"Je.. Je sais plus trop.. Dr.." hésita-t-elle.

"Je suis le Dr James. Avez-vous de la famille? On vous a retrouvé devant un manoir, est-ce que vous habitez là?"

"Je sais pas, je vous dis!" pleurait Katherine.

"Calmez-vous, je reviens dans quelques instants.."

* * *

_Chez Damon, l'ambiance est tout autre.._

"À la mort de Katherine, trinquons!" criait Damon.

"À celle qui nous presque tous tué." trinqua Caroline.

"À celle qui a gâché notre vie!" cria Elena.

_Quelqu'un sonna à la porte._

"On attend quelqu'un?" demanda Stefan.

"Non, pas que je sache. J'y vais." répondit Damon, en buvant son verre de bourbon cul sec.

"Bonjour, je.. Désolé pour le dérangement mais.. Enfin.. On m'a retrouvé devant chez vous cette nuit. Est-ce que je vous connais? On se connait?" demanda innocement Katherine.

"Dites-moi que je rêve, pour l'amour de Dieu!" lâcha Damon, les mains sur son front.

"Ben non.. Je.." lâcha Katherine.

"Tu te fous de moi c'est ça?" lui demanda Damon.

"Non non.. Je.. " commençait-elle au bord des larmes.

"Ok ok, calme toi, respire." lui conseille Damon.

_Tellement de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de ce dernier, mais aucune réponse n'y parvenait. En se concentrant, sans le vouloir il entendit quelque chose. Quelque chose de normal, certes, mais d'anormal chez Katherine Pierce. Son coeur battait._

"Katherine.. Ton.." commencait Damon.

"Pardon? Qui c'est Katherine?"

"Okkk, entre..." l'invita Damon...

* * *

**OK je viens de finir de l'écrire à exactement 22h48, désolé pour les fautes ^^**

**Reviews!**

**La suite pour bientot! (Two shot)**

**_Mouah!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à Nataliamine: Meeeeerci ça me fait super plaisir!  
Pour Kol, ahah.. Tu verras bien dans  
ce chapitre! ;)**

* * *

"Katherine?! Sale garce! Comment t'es.." criait Elena.

"Wow wow, Elena, calme-toi!" dit Damon. "Mate un peu ça" sourit-il. "Hé, tu sais qui nous sommes?"

"Euh.. Elle, elle doit être ma soeur jumelle, vu qu'on se ressemble..?" répondit Katherine.

"Sale menteuse, tu peux arrêter de jouer, je sais que tu mens!" s'affola Elena.

"Quoi? Non.. Pourquoi je mentirais?" demanda Katherine.

"Elena, concentre-toi et dis moi ce que tu entends." lui ordonne Damon.

"Damon.. Bon ok.." accepta-t-elle.

_Elena se calma et tendit l'oreille; elle n'en revenait pas. Katherine est désormais humaine. Et visiblement elle ne se souvient de rien._

"Tu.. Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui nous sommes?" lui demanda Elena.

"Je ne sais même pas qui je suis.. S'il vous plaît aidez-moi.." les supplia son sosie.

"Bon les amoureux, qui c'est?" cria Caroline.

_Caroline décida d'aller voir elle-même, vu que personne ne lui répondit. Elle tomba presque à la renverse quand elle vit la sosie d'Elena._

"Encore toi? Mais tu crèveras jamais, bon Dieu!" s'enflamma-t-elle.

"Caroline, elle n'est plus comme avant, son coeur bat. Et elle ne nous connaît pas." intervint Elena.

"Ben heureusement que mon coeur bat, non?" intervint Katherine d'une toute petite voix.

_Damon et Elena décidèrent d'annoncer cette nouvelle aux autres. Stefan, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie et Jéremy eurent la même réaction qu'Elena et Caroline. Ils s'assièrent tous autour de Katherine et les presentations se font. Cette dernière ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde la traitait de garce et d'autres choses quand ils l'avait vue._

"Tu devrais aller te reposer, on t'expliquera tout demain." lui conseilla Damon.

"Oui d'accord." accepta-t-elle avant de s'installer dans une des chambres du manoir.

"Qui aurait cru que Katherine serait aussi mignone en étant amnésique." lâcha Matt.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'Autre Côté, bon sang?" s'interrogea Damon.

"À vrai dire, Damon, Katherine n'est pas passée de l'autre côté. Elle.. Elle a été aspirée par une chose puissante." intervint Bonnie.

"Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis, Bon-Bon?" s'énerva Damon.

_Bonnie raconta exactement ce qu'il s'est passé à l'église, avec tous les détails, quand quelqu'un frappa encore une fois la porte._

"Ne me dîtes pas qu'il y a d'autres revenants.."lâcha Damon avant d'aller ouvrir.

"Bonsoir, je suis le Dr James, vous n'auriez pas vu une jeune femme brune? Elle s'est échapée de l'hôpital, et.."

"Bon sang, dîtes moi que c'est une blague? Je vais devenir fou!" criait Damon.

**FLASH-BACK.**

_**"Ça a marché! Allons-y!" criait Kol, en tirant Katherine avec lui.**_

_**Alors que les deux sautèrent dans le trou, Katherine fût directement aspirée par un air, tandis que Kol flottait. Oui, il flottait, et une vision lui apparaissaît; un médecin dans un hôpital qui ressemblait fortement à Kol. Une voix s'adressa à lui.**_

_**"Tu es un double. Tu es son double maléfique. Tout le monde a un double. Tu choisis, soit tu repars sur Terre mais tu ne seras pas un être surnaturel, tu seras dans le corps de ton double, soit nous, sorcières, nous te réduiserons à néant."**_

_**"Où est Katherine?!" criait Kol.**_

_**"Le destin s'en chargera. Quel est ton choix?"**_

_**"Je... D'accord, j'accepte de repartir sur Terre."**_

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

"Attendez un instant." répondit poliment Damon avant de fermer la porte. "Elena dis-moi que j'hallucine, c'est bien Kol dehors?"

"Euh.." lâcha Elena en ouvrant la porte.

"Ah bah vous voilà! Nous devons passer des examens médicaux, venez." dit Kol.

"Non, ce n'est pas moi. C'est ma soeur jumelle, et .. Elle va très bien." répondit Elena, secouée.

"Bon, eh bien.. Je..." commença Kol.

"Dr James? Je suis désolée d'avoir quitté l'hôpital mais.." le coupa Katherine.

"Génial, tout ça me donne envie de gerber." intervint Jéremy. "Le monde va mal."

"J'ai l'impression de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part, jeune homme.." dit Kol à Jéremy.

"Tu m'étonnes vieux!" lâcha Jéremy.

_Elena lui donna un coup d'épaule._

"Enfin, je veux dire, ah bon, pourtant on ne se connaît pas." se rattrapa le Gilbert.

_Personne osait parler. Ce fut un moment gênant. L'horloge des Salvatore se mit à sonner, il était minuit. Une tornade se fit voir au loin, et Kol et Katherine s'évanouissaient._

"Il ne manquait plus que ça!" criait Damon en portant Kol jusqu'au salon. "Donc Kol n'était pas de l'Autre Côté alors? Vu qu'il est dans le même cas que Katherine."

"Ah ma tête.." lâcha Katherine. "Vous? Oh mon dieu, je ne suis toujours pas morte?!"

"Katherine, ça va?" lui demanda Elena.

"Wow, c'est ça l'enfer alors? Avec Elena et ses amis qui sont gentils comme tout?" lâcha méchamment Katherine.

"L'ancienne Katherine est de retour les gars." annonce Jéremy.

**FLASH-BACK.**

_**"Je... D'accord, j'accepte de repartir sur Terre." accepta Kol.**_

_**"Nous te laisserons, à toi et à Katerina, une journée entière, 24h pile, pour nous prouver que vous méritez votre place sur Terre. Bonne chance." annonça la sorcière.**_

**Fin du flash-back.**

"Hé, je.. Mon coeur bat. Je suis encore humaine?!" se demanda Katherine, émue.

"Oui, et cette fois-ci, sans rides. Tu as bel et bien 19 ans." intervint Stefan.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé alors?" demanda Damon?

"Je n'en sais rien.. J'ai comme un trou noir.. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est ma conversation avec Bon-Bon la sorcière.." répondit Katherine.

"Aïe.. Mais tiens donc, la famille est au complet à ce que je vois." se réveilla Kol. "Je.. Mon coeur.."

"Il bat. Intelligent!" intervint Jéremy.

"Wow, c'est.. Ca faisait longtemps.. Que je n'avais pas ressentie ça.." dit Kol.

"Ah, mon Dieu!" sursauta Katherine en voyant Kol.

"Oui c'est moi, mais tu peux m'appeler Kol." sourit ce dernier.

"Oh, au fait, c'est quoi le contraire de marrant déjà? Ah oui, pas marrant." rétorqua-t-elle. "Kol.. Un des frères louche d'Elijah.." déduis Katherine.

"Surtout le plus beau gosse." rit-il.

"Si beau gosse veut dire comme un vieux amoché, alors oui.." sourit-elle, fière d'elle.

"Génial on a les deux casses bonbons avec nous.." rétorqua Damon.

* * *

_**Voilà cette fiction est terminée, j'avoue que**_  
_**je l'ai fait un peu à la va-vite, désolée! **_  
_**On se retrouve plus tard pour une nouvelle fic', **_  
_**groooos bisous!**_


End file.
